Never Land Jungle
The ' Never Land Jungle' is a thick woodland that shrouds the island of Never Land. It is full of palm trees and various wildlife. The jungle lends to a new location such as Sailor Swamp and Tiki Forest. Role in the series The jungle appears regularly in the series. In the episode "Hats Off to Hook!" Jake and his crew discovers Captain Hook's hat washed up on the shore of Pirate Island and try to return it to him. Meanwhile, Hook and his crew are also searching for Hook's missing hat on the Jolly Roger, Hook accidentally lands on a catapult launching into a palm tree in the Never Land Jungle. Sharky and Bones get Hook down were he spot Jake and his crew with his hat believing they stole it. In the episode "Off The Hook" Captain Hook takes finds a Jake and his crew skateboard that washed up on shore and flees to Never Land with the skateboard. Once on the island Hook takes tries using the skateboard he finds far too difficult to stay or control as soar through the Never Land Jungle until he falls off of the skateboard that keeps rolling through the jungle. In the episode "Yo Ho, Food to Go!" as Jake and his mates were about to dig into their snacks Skully inform his crewmates to wash their hands before they eat, with the sea pups distracted Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage to plunder the young pirates healthy snacks and flee to Never Land with Jake and his crew in pursuit aboard Bucky. On Never Land, Hook and Smee were about to dine upon the healthy snacks on Shipwreck Beach until Jake and his crew confronts the duo who flee into Never Land Jungle and again to Mysterious River. In the episode "Basketballs Aweigh!" Jake and his crew are playing in the Pirate Island hideout. Cubby needs practice making a basket, so Izzy helps him by sprinkling Pixie Dust on the ball. Unfortunately, it causes the basketball to float away. Captain Hook ends up catching the ball, and he refuses to give it back until a wave washes it away towards Never Land. Jake and his crew go in search of getting their ball back, and Hook challenges the pirate kids to a basketball game in a hidden Basketball Court deep within Never Land Jungle. In the episode "Free Wheeling Fun",Captain Hook and Mr. Smee have been hiking through the Never Land Jungle in search of treasure,but again comeback empty handed.To make matters worse the hiking has caused Hook to get tired as he sit to ease his acing feet.But Smee reminds Hook they still have to traverse all the way through the Never Land Jungle to Shipwreck Beach where the Jolly Roger is anchored. Suddenly Jake and his pirate friends ride past Hook and Smee on a bicycle built for three, Hook soon desires the bike for himself so he wouldn't have to walk. Hook and Smee manage to sneak away with the bike when Jake and his crew are distracted with there game.However this is short live once Jake and his crew uncover the villainous duo plot and recover there stolen bike after chasing Hook and Smee through Never Land.By the end of the episode Hook is still to tired to walk back to his ship and is left riding on Smee's shoulders as the two make there way through the jungle on foot back to the Jolly Roger. In the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove" Jake and his crew plan on having a dance party with Marina the Mermaid, and Jake learns how to dance by moving to the beat of Peter Pan's Bongos that Cubby playing. Even Captain Hook couldn't keep himself from dancing to the beat of Cubby's bongos, and he wants to take them away to stop himself and Jake's crew from dancing. Unfortunately, a monkey steals the bongos from Hook and wouldn't stop playing them as he flees into the Never Land Jungle. In the episode "Monkey Tiki Trouble"Captain Hook and his crew travel through the Never Land Jungle on the search for the legendary golden Monkey Tiki of Monkey Picchu. Unaware that King Zongo and his Monkey Pirates are following through the treetops. After Hook uncovers the idol Zongo attempts to steal it. As Hook and Zongo struggle over control of the Monkey Tiki, to the powers of the Tiki is released causing both Captain Hook and King Zongo to switch bodies. In the episode "Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!", Captain Hook and his crew search through the Never Land jungle for Zebra Bananas. However Bing-Bong, one of Zongo's monkey minions manage to swoop down and swipe the bundle of Zebra Bananas the pirate crew, when Hook and his crew finally catch up they discover Zongo has them all much to Hook's disappointment causing the bumbling crew to fall into the mud of Mire Pit. Later Zongo and his crew flee with the Zebra Bananas they stumble upon Jake and his crew who use there new powers of the Pirate Power Bandanas they received from Peter Pan to stop Zongo. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast The Never Land Jungle makes an appearance in the Lego DUPLO spin-off in the episode "The Big Golden Tiki Treasure",Jake and his crew pursue a group of monkeys through the jungle in order to retrieve one the magical Pirate Pieces before Captain Hook. Video games The Never Land Jungle is featured in the LeapTV™ Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Educational, Active Video Game. During the "Chop & Sort" segment the player plays as Jake using his Forever Sword to clear a path through the jungle. Then, sort, classify and slice coconuts to fuel up! Gallery Neverland Jungle.png Never Land Jungle02.jpg Never Land Jungle01.jpg Captain_Hook_and_Mr._Smee_in_the_Never_Land_Jungle.png Never Land Jungle03.jpg Groupshot- Invisible Jake02.jpg Jungle-Hats off to Hook!01.jpg Bucky-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg NeverLand Jungle-Mama Hook Knows Best!.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!04.jpg Hook&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Tar pit Never Land Jungle.jpg Jake and The Never Land Pirates-The Mystery Treasure Map04.jpg Monkey- The Big Golden Tiki Treasure01.jpg Groupshot-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!03.jpg Jungle-Yo Ho, Food to Go!01.jpg Jake&crew-Free Wheeling Fun07.jpg Jake&crew-Free Wheeling Fun06.jpg NeverJungle-Princess Power!01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land